This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Applications No. 2000-144500, filed May 17, 2000; and No. 2001-106722, filed Apr. 5, 2001, the entire contents of both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing terminal device, and more particularly, to an information processing terminal device which is wearable on the body of and operable by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, wristwatch type information processing terminal devices mountable on the user are available. Such information processing terminal devices contain, in addition to essential components as a watch, circuits for implementing a variety of circuits such as a variety of sensors for measuring a surrounding environment; a memory function for storing input data from the outside; a processor for performing special processing; and so on to previously provide a variety of additional functions, other than a time display function.
Other than the foregoing configuration, there also exists a case for adding functions by attaching units such as a magnetic compass on a wrist band of a wristwatch.
When a variety of functional circuits and so on are incorporated in a body case in the manner mentioned above, a built-in control circuit can control circuits which implement a variety of functions and display the results associated with the functions in parallel with the control of a watch circuit.
However, incorporation of the circuits for implementing a variety of functions in the body case would result in an increased size of the body case, thereby causing an inconvenience when it is worn on a wrist.
When an additional unit is attached to a wrist band, a control circuit unit contained in the body case cannot control this additional unit. Therefore, each of such additional circuits cannot be controlled using a display section which is originally provided on the body case, so that a display section must be provided on each additional unit.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described, the invention is directed to a body wearable information processing terminal device which is capable of readily adding a variety of functions in a controllable manner without the need for a body case of a larger size.
To solve the problem, a body wearable information processing terminal device comprises a case body containing an electronic circuit having a predetermined function, a display section for displaying at least time information, and a band section joined to the case body, removably secured on a human body of a user to make the information processing terminal device wearable, wherein an electronic device is removably mounted on the band section, and the band section has a plurality of connection structures for electrically connecting the electronic device to the electric circuit.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention.
The objects and advantages of the present invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.